eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Eureka Seven Wiki
fb logo hi evo.png|Eureka Seven: Hi-Evolution|link=http://eurekaseven.wikia.com/Eureka_Seven:_Hi-Evolution E7reandnirvash.jpg|Eureka Seven|link=http://eurekaseven.wikia.com/Eureka_Seven E7ao-aoandneo.jpg|Eureka Seven: AO|link=http://eurekaseven.wikia.com/Eureka_Seven:_AO Eureka Seven.jpg|Eureka and Renton E7nirvashandeureka.png|Eureka and Nirvash Welcome to the Eureka Seven Wiki! This wiki covers ''Eureka Seven'', ''Eureka Seven: AO'', ''Eureka Seven: Hi-Evolution'' and all related works. The Eureka Seven Wiki is a collaborative database about the anime series Eureka Seven, Eureka Seven: AO, Eureka Seven: Hi-Evolution and all related works. Feel free to help out in any way by creating pages, editing pages but please make sure it's original as stealing work from other people isn't right. * Eureka Seven * Eureka Seven: AO * Eureka Seven: Hi-Evolution * Gekkostate * United Federation * LFO * Trapar * Eureka Seven: AO mecha * Games * Eureka Seven Characters * Eureka Seven: AO Characters * Eureka Seven Episodes * Eureka Seven: AO Episodes * Generation Bleu The series centers around Renton Thurston, the fourteen-year-old son of Adroc Thurston, a military researcher who died saving the world. He lives what he considers a boring life with his grandfather in the boring town of Bellforest. He loves lifting, a sport similar to surfing but with trapar, a substance abundant throughout the air, as the medium. He dreams of joining the renegade group Gekkostate, led by his idol Holland Novak, a legendary lifter. An opportunity to do so practically falls into his lap, when a large mecha, called the Nirvash typeZERO, and Eureka, its pilot, and a member of Gekkostate, crash into Renton's room. Renton's grandfather orders him to deliver a special part to the Nirvash called the Amita Drive, which releases the immense power dormant within the typeZERO called the "Seven Swell Phenomenon". Afterwards, Renton is invited to join Gekkostate, where he quickly discovers that the behind-the-scenes life of Gekkostate is hardly as glamorous or as interesting as printed in the glossy pages of their magazine, ray=out. Only one thing makes it all worthwhile for him: the presence of Eureka, the mysterious pilot of the Nirvash. Renton, Eureka, and the Gekkostate embark on an adventure that will shape their future as well as the world's. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Make sure to read our Rules. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. This Wiki has two other Categories called "Under Construction" and "Needs Help". Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback, or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. __NOEDITSECTION__ ja:交響詩篇エウレカセブン_Wiki Category:Browse